narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minoru Risō
Background Minoru's father was a scientist for Suna. About 3 years after the 4th war a large and unusual winged beast was seen roosting out in the desert. It was the chimera made by Hiruko's followers during his attempt at completing the Chimera technique years prior. Everyone thought it was dead after it had gone against the Konoha 11 and the sand siblings, but it had survived the fight. After everyone had left the scene it flew away from the mountain and had wandered ever since. It was captured without the knowledge of the Kazekage and secretly snuck into Suna. There they carried out what were likely unethical experiments on it. It was quickly ascertained that the combination of creatures was imperfect and it might be possible to extract the three humanoid forms inside its body without killing them or the creature. It took 2 years to do so, but they managed to extract Ni from the Chimera and successfully revive her. They gained her help with a promise of asylum in the village and through it they were able to reverse engineer not only the process involved in making the chimera, but also the more advanced form of the Chimera technique that Hiruko himself had used. The process was complicated, but after also extracting Ichi and San, he managed to re-perfect the technique. He used his own newborn son as the testbed for the ability as to not arouse suspicion with mysteriously disappearing persons. After about 5 years the process started and his body had been altered by the technique. In addition to his natural magnet release, Minoru would be capable of absorbing other KGs and KTs. Minoru was stabilized over the next ten years so his body wouldn't destroy itself. During this time his father successfully managed to reach out and find Orochimaru. He would trade him the secrets of the Chimera technique for him to revive Mu and Kimimaro again with Edo Tensei and place them under his control. During this time he also managed to track down members of both the kurama clan and ranmaru's clan who had awakened their KGs and captured them as well, albeit with great difficulty. After this he travelled to Kirigakure and managed to get ahold of a boil release user as well, meaning that all 5 Kekkei Genkais and Kekkei Toutas were acquired. AFter returning to sunagakure after nearly a decade abroad, Minoru's father made his boldest move yet. He kidnapped a couple that was in a secluded section of the village an whisked them off to his lab. Using their life force as the life cost he used One's Own Reincarnation in order to bring Mu and Kimimaro back to life, albeit their minds where already sealed to keep them docile. There was one more snag in the plan however, the place where the final stage of the technique was originally supposed to happen had been destroyed during the initial attempt to complete the Chimera by Naruto and Co. They were forced to find an alternate location. Another mountain down the range was selected. The technique wouldn't be perfect with the difference in locations, but hopefully it would be close enough. The sealing ceremony itself went off without a hitch, with Minoru absorbing all 5 of the Kgs and Kts involved in the process and completing his body. However the change in location weakened it and did not grant him immortality. Minoru expected to return to Sunagakure and be treated as a hero, a great boon to the village for his power. However the Kazekage had found the lab and the remains of the chimera. He was not seen as a hero, but as a monster. The scientists and the few ninja involved in the process were quickly overwhelmed and captured. Minoru almost suffered the same fate but managed to unleash his new powers for the first time, creating numerous needles of dust release moving at supersonic velocities that wiped out the ninjas heading for him. He quickly retreated out of the village as fast as his new body could take him. He eventually landed in Kiri during Muzai's reign, relying on his Magnet release to hide him. Once Muzai was ousted by the returning Fuyuki he revealed the true extent of his abilities, which left in in good stead in Kirigakure. This was due to the fact he had stolen the Kgs instead of being born with them. Appearance Personality Abilities Chimera Technique Due to the Chimera technique, Minoru has an unheard of 5 Kekkei Genkais and a Kekkei Touta. These were all recovered by his father and implanted into him via the Chimera technique. Of these abilities, he is most proficient with his Magnet Release, as it was his original Kekkei Genkai. Unlike the third Kazekage, who used Iron Powder, or the fourth kazekage, who used gold dust. He uses any kind of magnetic material available in order to mix and match its properties. In keeping with suna's usual use of sand most of his magnetic abilities are the same, but the "sand" he holds in a gourd made out of Nickel contains a wide variety of magnetic materials, as he can rely on the vast array of properties to allow him to use his sand more effectively. He can use said sand to either get more metal out of the ground, usually in the form of gold dust or iron powder, but sometimes rarer combinations, such as Greigite are lifted out as well. He also can break apart metal alloys from his surroundings for use in his sand as well. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Taijutsu Stats Trivia Quotes Category:Approved Technique